I Choose to Love You
by Piper Daralis
Summary: Dan sekarang, rasakan Kyungsoo. Rasakan cinta Jongin ini. Rasakan cintanya yang begitu besar padamu. Alasan status bukan penghalang untuk cinta Jongin. Jongin tulus mencintaimu. Tidak ada alasan lagi untuk menolak cinta Jongin, Kyungsoo. [Kaisoo] My 6th fic. Happy Birthday, Kim Jongin. I love you, but I love Kyungsoo more.


**Title : I Choose to Love You**

**Author : Piper Daralis**

**Cast : Jongin, Kyungsoo from EXO**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Piper Daralis**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**I Choose to Love You**

**140114**

**.**

**.**

Siang yang cerah. Susana di rumah keluarga Kim sangat sibuk. Hari ini ulang tahun Tuan Muda Kim Jongin dan nanti malam akan diadakan pesta perayaan ulang tahun sang Tuan Muda. Sejak pagi semua pelayan mempersiapkan segala keperluan untuk pesta nanti. Ada yang menyiapkan dekorasi ruangan pesta serta hidangan makanan yang lumayan banyak untuk jamuan bagi para tamu. Kim Jongin adalah seorang manajer divisi muda perusahaan milik keluarganya, Ibunya yang menjadi direktur di sana. Ayahnya meninggal setahun lalu dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil. Semenjak kematian sang Ayah, Jongin tak seceria sebelumnya. Dia berubah menjadi sosok tuan muda yang dingin dan tertutup. Ibu Jongin sedih dengan Jongin yang seperti ini, dia tahu Jongin anak yang baik, jadi dia selalu berusaha bersikap ramah dan ceria pada anaknya itu, meski sering kali ditanggapi seadanya oleh Jongin. Ibu Jongin mempersiapkan pesta ulang tahun ini untuk Jongin. Dia mengundang kerabat dekat serta teman-teman Jongin, berharap dapat membuat Jongin lebih ceria malam ini.

Terlihat di bagian dapur seorang pria manis, Kyungsoo sedang memotong-motong buah. Dia sedang membantu ibunya membuat kue-kue untuk acara nanti malam. Kyungsoo adalah anak Do ajumma, pelayan bagian dapur rumah keluarga Kim. Sepulang sekolah atau tiap kali ada waktu luang dia akan datang ke rumah keluarga Kim membantu ibunya. Satu tahun lalu bersama dengan ayah Jongin, ayah Kyungsoo juga meninggal. Ayah Kyungsoolah supir yang membawa ayah Jongin saat kecelakaan maut itu. Kyungsoo amat terpukul dengan kejadian itu. Tapi dia tidak mau berlarut dalam kesedihan. Dia harus bangkit dan tegar demi ibunya yang sekarang menjadi kepala keluarga untuknya dan seorang adik perempuannya.

Ibu Kyungsoo dan ibu Jongin berhubungan dekat. Saat suami mereka meninggal, mereka sama-sama saling menguatkan. Sama-sama berjanji menjadi orang tua yang kuat bagi anak mereka. Ibu Jongin amat sayang pada Kyungsoo, dia kagum bagaimana anak itu begitu tegar dan selalu berusaha keras bagi ibu dan adiknya. Ibu Kyungsoo pernah becerita pada ibu Jongin, sebenarnya dia amat sangat bersedih dan terpukul atas kematian suaminya. Ada saat dimana dia putus asa jika mengingat kejadian itu. Tapi melihat anaknya Kyungsoo yang kuat, hatinya seketika menenang. Dia juga harus berjuang untuk keluarganya, untuk Kyungsoo dan adiknya, tak boleh selalu bersedih. Sering ibu Jongin meminta Kyungsoo untuk tinggal di kediaman keluarga Kim, tapi Kyungsoo selalu menolak. Dia bilang, dia masih punya rumah dan adiknya menunggu kepulangannya. Demikian juga dengan Jongin, walaupun nampaknya Jongin tak bersikap begitu terbuka lagi padanya, dia tahu anaknya menyimpan kesedihan yang dalam. Dia juga harus berusaha, demi Jongin anaknya. Ibu Jongin selalu berharap Jongin akan berubah, setidaknya lebih terbuka sedikit terhadapnya. Seperti Kyungsoo, yang selalu tersenyum manis dan membuat orang yang melihatnya balas tersenyum juga. Hanya ada satu yang disesalkan ibu Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Jongin sepertinya tidak mempunyai hubungan yang cukup baik.

.

.

"Kyungsoo, sudah selesai? Sekarang tolong potong buah kiwi ini, ya?"

"Baik, Eomma."

Kyungsoo sedang memotong beberapa jenis buah untuk topping kue-kue yang dibuat oleh ibunya. Dengan telaten dia menyusun irisan buah itu di tempatnya. Strawberry, jeruk, melon, kiwi...ah, sungguh cantik kue warna-warni ini. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya, sampai perhatiannya teralihkan oleh seseorang yang masuk ke dapur, Jongin.

Suasana yang tadinya cukup ribut, sekarang mendadak sepi. Tidak ada yang berani tertawa atau berteriak kalau ada Tuan Muda. Kyungsoo memperhatikan Jongin yang membuka kulkas lalu mengambil susu dan menuangkannya dalam gelas. Saat meminum susunya, tatapan Jongin mengarah pada Kyungsoo. Tatapan dingin yang membuat Kyungsoo langsung memutuskan kontak mata dengan Jongin. Jongin selalu punya aura dingin di sekelilingnya, tiap orang bersikap segan, atau takut mungkin padanya. Tadi sebenarnya Kyungsoo mau tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, tapi tidak jadi. Kyungsoo tahu mata Jongin masih tetap memperhatikannya, jadi dia berpura-pura untuk membenarkan letak peralatan dapur. Tak lama Jongin meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja, matanya tetap pada Kyungsoo. Lalu dia beranjak meninggalkan dapur, dan suasana berubah kembali menjadi ribut.

"Kyungsoo, kau ada masalah dengan Tuan Muda?"

"Eh...tidak. Tidak ada Eomma."

"Lalu kenapa Tuan Muda menatapmu seperti itu?"

"Entahlah Eomma, aku tidak tahu."

"Ya sudahlah kalau memang tidak ada apa-apa. Sekarang tolong bantu Eomma mempersiapkan makan siang untuk Nyonya dan Tuan Muda."

"Iya Eomma."

Yang tidak enak bagi Kyungsoo, Jongin duduk di kursi ruang makan besama ibunya. Dan tetap, matanya selalu memandang Kyungsoo yang tengah menghidangkan makan siang. Ibu Jongin menyadari ini. Dia heran kenapa Jongin menatapi Kyungsoo begitu.

"Sudah selesai. Nyonya dan Tuan Muda silakan menikmati makan siangnya."

Ibu Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang sangat sopan, "Kyungsoo, panggil aku Eomma. Sudah berapa kali diberitahu. Dan sini duduk, Sayang. Kita makan bersama."

"Eh...iya maaf, Eomonim. Aku lupa. Dan, silakan Eomonim makan duluan saja. Aku akan makan di belakang bersama dengan yang lain," Kyungsoo tersenyum manis.

Setelah menunduk hormat pada ibu Jongin, Kyungsoo akan berbalik tapi dia menyempatkan melihat Jongin dahulu. Jongin masih melihatnya, Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya lalu pergi dari ruang makan menuju ke dapur.

"Jongin, ada apa? Kenapa melihat Kyungsoo seperi itu?"

"...tidak."

Ibu Jongin menghela napas, "kau tahu? Mungkin Kyungsoo takut padamu kalau kau memandangnya begitu."

"Takut...?"

"Ya, tatapanmu dingin," ibu Jongin lalu memutuskan untuk mulai makan, meninggalkan Jongin yang tampak memikirkan perkataan ibunya barusan.

.

.

Hal yang tidak diketahui siapapun adalah tentang Jongin yang jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo. Itu terjadi beberapa bulan setelah ayahnya meninggal. Jongin melihat seorang pria manis yang sepertinya baru pertama kali datang ke rumahnya. Pria manis itu bersama dengan seorang perempuan kecil. Adiknya mungkin? Waktu itu Jongin sedang membaca majalah di ayunan halaman samping rumahnya. Dari ayunan dia bisa melihat ke arah pintu dapur, dimana ada pria manis itu dan adiknya, Do ajumma dan ibunya sendiri. Jongin bisa melihat ibunya menyalami orang baru itu, kemudian memeluk mereka. Jongin melanjutkan kembali bacaannya, sampai terdengar panggilan ibunya menyuruhnya untuk datang.

"Nah, Jongin. Kenalkan, mereka anak Do Ajumma."

Anak perempuan kecil itu langsung menyodorkan tangannya mengajak bersalaman, "Annyeong, Oppa. Aku Sulli, aku kelas 5 sekarang. Senang berkenalan denganmu, " dia memasang senyum manisnya, membuat ibu Jongin ikut tersenyum.

Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis, 'kenapa anak ini semangat sekali?' "Hai Sulli, aku Jongin. Aku juga senang berkenalan denganmu," katanya membalas uluran tangan anak manis itu.

"Wah...Oppa tampan kalau tersenyum."

"Eh?"

Perkataan Sulli membuat ibu Jongin tertawa. Kehadiran mereka sepertinya akan membuat banyak tawa untuk Ibu Jongin, apalagi Sulli yang masih kecil sepertinya tidak segan pada Jongin."

"Sulli, itu tidak sopan, Sayang," Kyungsoo berkata pada adiknya, lalu beralih ke arah Jongin. "Maaf kalau adikku tidak sopan, Tuan. Perkenalkan, aku Kyungsoo," Kyungsoo berkata sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan memasang senyum manis.

Senyuman kakak beradik ini mirip, manis. Dan senyuman Kyungsoo itu yang pertama kali membuat getaran di hati Jongin. Dia sudah menaruh perasaan pada Kyungsoo sejak pertama melihatnya, entah perasaan apa itu.

"Jongin..." Singkat. Dingin. Jongin sendiri heran dengan reaksinya, kenapa begini.

Sementara Kyungsoo, dari situ dia tahu kalau Jongin tidak menyukainya. Itu awal pertemuan mereka. Sejak itu Kyungsoo sering datang untuk membantu ibunya. Kadang-kadang Sulli ikut. Dan Jongin yang hampir tiap hari melihat Kyungsoo dapat menyimpulkan, dia jatuh cinta pada pria manis itu. Jongin pernah mendengar ibunya dan Kyungsoo bercerita. Ibunya mengajak Kyungsoo tinggal di rumah keluarga Kim.

"Maaf, Nyonya. Kenapa aku harus tinggal di sini? Aku masih punya rumah."

Ibu Kyungsoo kehabisan kata-kata, "Kyungsoo, Sayang...maaf, bukan bermaksud apa-apa. Aku hanya terlalu menyayangimu jadi ingin kau tinggal di sini."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Nyonya. Maaf tapi aku tidak bisa. Tidak ada alasan untuk tinggal di sini. Dan lagi, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan rumah. Tempat tinggalku selama ini, tempat yang penuh kenangan bersama dengan keluargaku. "

"...kau ingat Appa, Kyungsoo?"

"...iya," Kyungsoo masih tersenyum.

Lalu ibu Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo, "kau anak baik, Kyungsoo. Kau kuat, tetaplah seperti ini, ya..."

"Iya, Nyonya. Aku masih punya Eomma dan Sulli. Aku tidak boleh bersedih terus. Aku harus membantu Eomma bekerja untuk keluarga kami. Jadi aku harus kuat, kalau aku sedih nanti Eomma dan Sulli juga jadi sedih."

"Mulai sekarang, panggil aku dengan sebutan Eomma. Tidak ada penolakan untuk yang ini!" Kyungsoo mengangguk enggan.

"Karena Kyungsoo anak yang baik, mulai sekarang kalau ada masalah atau kalau butuh sesuatu katakan saja pada Eomma. Do ajumma sungguh beruntung memiliki anak sepertimu."

"Terima kasih, Kim Eomonim. Kalau begitu tolong teruslah berteman baik dengan Eomma. Eomma hanya punya teman dekat Kim Eomonim saja. Dan Eomonim juga beruntung punya anak seperti Tuan Muda."

"Kenapa Kyungsoo bilang begitu?"

"Tentu saja. Tuan Muda di usianya sekarang tampak begitu dewasa dan sudah menjadi manajer di perusahaan Kim. Dan lagi, Tuan Muda Jongin itu tampan..." Kyungsoo entah sadar atau tidak berkata demikian, mungkin karena sudah dekat dengan Nyonya Kim.

"Kau menyukai Jongin?"

"Ha? Tidak...eh, maksudku iya, eh bukan...bukan begitu...itu..."

Ibu Jongin tertawa, Kyungsoo tampaknya tidak nyaman dengan ini. "Tidak apa, Kyungsoo. Kau benar, aku beruntung memilikinya. Meski dia menjadi dingin dan tertutup, tapi dia juga anak yang baik. Hanya saja mungkin dia mengekspresikan rasa tidak terimanya atas apa yang terjadi dulu dengan bersikap begini."

Setelah itu banyak hal yang mereka bicarakan lagi. Jongin meninggalkan tempatnya, dia merasa bersalah sekarang. Ibunya pasti sedih dia seperti ini. Hatinya yang membuatnya begini. Dia belum bisa merelakan kepergian ayahnya. Bersikap dingin, sombong seolah menjadi bentuk protes atas kepergian sang ayah.

Berbicara pada Kyungsoo sepertinya membuat ibunya senang. Sama sepertinya. Entah kenapa melihat Kyungsoo juga membuatnya senang. Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum membuat dia senang, Kyungsoo yang sedang serius dengan pekerjaannnya juga membuatnya senang. Dia tahu perasaannya pada Kyungsoo semakin dalam.

Malamnya, Kyungsoo masuk ruang kerja Jongin mengantarkan secangkir kopi. Jongin ingin berbicara pada Kyungsoo sekarang, dia belum pernah bicara pada Kyungsoo kecuali tentang pekerjaan.

"Tunggu..." Jongin mencegah Kyungsoo yang hendak berbalik.

"Ya, Tuan Muda?"

Jongin diam. Lalu memandangi wajah manis Kyungsoo. Kemudian dia tersenyum. Tipis. Tapi terlihat kentara karena dia sangat jarang tersenyum. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Ada apa Tuan Muda?"

"Ada yang mau kubicarakan. Duduklah."

Kyungsoo sangat bingung. Tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Dan dia amat segan, jadi dia tetap diam di tempatnya sampai Jongin sendiri yang datang padanya, meraih tangannya lalu mendudukkannya di kursi yang dibatasi oleh meja kerja dengan kursi Jongin sendiri.

"Kau tahu...sepertinya aku...menyukaimu."

"Eh?"

"Ya, aku menyukaimu Kyungsoo."

"...Tuan Muda, apa yang Tuan bicarakan. Aku tidak mengerti."

"Emm...begini. Dengar...aku juga heran dengan apa yang kurasakan. Entah kenapa tiap melihatmu...aku seperti merasakan ketenangan di sini," Jongin meletakkan tangannya di depan dada. "Kalau melihatmu tersenyum, aku juga ikut merasa senang. Dan aku juga tidak tahu, aku juga betah memandangimu yang sedang serius bekerja. Ini namanya, perasaan suka, 'kan?"

Kyungsoo diam. Dia bingung, benarkah apa yang barusan di dengarnya? Yang di depannya ini Tuan Muda Jongin?

"Jadi...bagaimana menurutmu, Kyungsoo?"

"..."

"Kyungsoo?"

"...maaf. Eh...aku tidak tahu, Tuan."

Jongin bingung atas sikap Kyungsoo, "Kyungsoo, aku-"

"Maaf, aku harus pergi. Aku ada pekerjaan." Kyungsoo bangkit, membungkuk sekenanya lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Kyungsoo tidak menyangka Jongin akan berkata seperti itu. Benarkah Jongin menyukainya? Kyungsoo jadi ikut bingung dengan perasaannya. Perasaan yang selalu berusaha dia kubur dalam-dalam.

Dan setelah itu, untuk kedua kalinya Jongin menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berkata, kalau mungkin apa yang Jongin rasakan bukan perasaan suka. Mungkin Jongin salah paham. Lalu dia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Jongin yang tidak terima dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo. Dia yakin dia menyukai Kyungsoo. Bahkan mungkin mencintainya, karena dia merasakan sakit saat Kyungsoo menyangkal perasaannya. Dia benar-benar ingin Kyungsoo tahu perasaannya. Dan saat keesokan harinya melihat Kyungsoo sendirian di halaman belakang, dia menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo..."

"Ya, Tuan Muda?" Kyungsoo menanggapi tanpa melihat Jongin.

"Kyungsoo, dengar. Aku ingin kau tahu apa yang kurasakan padamu. Aku menyukaimu Kyungsoo. Aku yakin-"

"Tuan Muda maaf. Aku mohon berhenti membicarakan ini. Itu tidak mungkin, Tuan Muda. Tidak mungkin. Apa yang membuat Tuan Muda menyukaiku?"

"Aku tidak tahu Kyungsoo. Hatiku bergerak dengan sendirinya. Dan itu terjadi saat melihatmu. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan?"

"Kalau memang Tuan Muda yakin dengan perasaan itu, maaf kalau begitu. Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaan Tuan. Apa yang bisa Tuan Muda harapkan dari orang sepertiku?"

"Apa maksudmu Kyungsoo?"

"Tuan Muda, aku..."

"Kyungsoo, aku yakin aku menyukaimu, mungkin mencintaimu. Tolong yakinkan aku, Kyungsoo. Bantu aku, maukah kau mencobanya bersamaku?"

"Tuan...maaf."

"Kyungsoo..."

"Maaf, Tuan. Aku tidak bisa."

"...kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Hahaha...Tuan, tidak mungkin aku. Aku dan Tuan Muda? Menjalin hubungan?"

"Apa yang salah Kyungsoo?"

"Tuan...kau anak majikanku. Dan aku hanya seorang pelayan. Aku rasa itu sudah menjadi alasan."

"Kyungsoo, kenapa kau mempermasalahkan itu?"

"Tentu saja, Tuan. Aku cukup tahu diri dengan posisiku sekarang. Tidak mungkin seorang pelayan menjadi kekasih seorang pangeran. Itu hanya ada di dongeng, Tuan."

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak memikirkannya, Kyungsoo. Hatiku sendiri yang meilihmu terlepas dari apapun statusmu."

"Sekali lagi maaf Tuan. Aku tidak bisa. Aku pergi."

Begitu saja. Jongin tidak habis pikir. Apakah cinta yang dirasakannya salah? Kenapa Kyungsoo harus menjadikan status sebagai alasan menolaknya.

Di lain sisi, Kyungsoo juga merasa serba salah. Kenapa Jongin harus mencintainya? Membuat perasaan yang sama terhadap Jongin yang sudah dipendamnya menyeruak kembali. Ya, Kyungsoo tidak mau membuat masalah. Dia tahu perasaan yang dirasakannya sejak pertama melihat Jongin adalah salah. Dia berusaha mengabaikannya lalu kemudian Jongin sendiri yang mengatakan kalau dia mencintai Kyungsoo? Seperti yang dikatakannya pada Jongin, dia cukup tahu diri. Dia siapa, Jongin siapa. Sudah sangat baik selama ini keluarga Kim membantu keluarganya. Sudah sangat lebih saat Nyonya Kim begitu menyayanginya. Dia tidak boleh mengharapkan lebih. Masih ada ibu dan adiknya yang harus dijaganya. Dia tidak boleh memiliki perasaan cinta yang nantinya akan menyulitkan mereka. Dia seorang pelayan, sementara Jongin adalah seorang Tuan Muda keluaga Kim yang kaya dan terhormat. Sungguh lucu apabila Do Kyungsoo menjadi kekasih Kim Jongin? Hahaha...

Sejak itu Kyungsoo selalu menghindari Jongin. Tiap mereka akan berpapasan Kyungsoo akan berbalik arah. Atau kalau Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo akan pergi dengan alasan ada pekerjaan yang harus dia selesaikan.

.

.

Pesta perayaan ulang tahun Jongin malam itu dimulai. Acaranya ramai. Orang-orang dari perusahaan, teman-teman Ibu Jongin dan teman Jongin sendiri hadir untuk memberi ucapan selamat pada Jongin. Semua pelayan keluarga Kim dan keluarga mereka juga diundang.

"Jongin Oppa, selamat ulang tahun. Sulli doakan yang terbaik untuk Jongin Oppa. Jongin Oppa sangat tampan malam ini."

"Terima kasih banyak, Sulli. Sulli juga manis sekali." Jongin mengacak rambut anak itu.

"Benarkah? Hehehe...terima kasih Oppa. Dan ini kado dari Sulli dan Kyungsoo oppa."

"Wah...apa ini, Sulli? Terima kasih ya..."

"Iya sama-sama, Oppa. Dibukanya nanti saja, Oppa. Aku yakin Oppa akan menyukainya. Aku dan Kyungsoo oppa sendiri yang membuatnya."

"Sulli...kemari, Sayang," Kyungsoo memanggil adiknya.

"Oppa, aku pergi dulu, ya. Kyungsoo oppa memanggil. Sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun, Oppa."

Jongin hanya mengangguk lalu memperhatikan Sulli yang berlari ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak mau berdekatan dengannya. Tadi Kyungsoo hanya memberi selamat lalu pergi ke arah dapur. Benarkah Kyungsoo tidak membalas perasaannya? Tapi dia sudah sangat mencintai pria itu. Dan cinta itu makin dalam tiap Kyungsoo menolak kehadirannya.

"Jongin..."

"Eh...Eomma?"

"Bagaimana? Kau senang dengan acaranya?"

"Iya, terima kasih, Eomma. Sebenarnya tidak usah ada pesta ini pun aku sudah sangat senang kalau Eomma ada bersamaku saat ulang tahunku. Terima kasih banyak, Eomma."

Ibu Jongin tertegun. Kalimat Jongin barusan sedikit lebih panjang dari kalimat-kalimatnya selama ini.

"Sama-sama, Sayang. Eomma hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Eomma akan melakukan apapun untuk membahagiakanmu. Eomma menyayangimu."

"...aku minta maaf, Eomma. Aku sudah bersikap tidak baik selama ini. Harusnya aku bisa bertindak lebih dewasa. Tapi aku justru membuat Eomma lebih khawatir. Maaf, Eomma. Aku juga menyayangimu, Eomma."

Tidak terasa air mata mengalir di pipi ibu Jongin. Dia memang sungguh beruntung memiliki Jongin. Dia akan memberikan apapun agar Jongin bahagia, termasuk...Kyungsoo. Ya, ibu Jongin tahu akan itu.

"Jongin...kau sudah dewasa sekarang. Kau sudah harus bisa mengatur dirimu sendiri, bisa menentukan jalanmu sendiri, dan bisa memilih kebahagiaanmu sendiri, dan juga Kyungsoo..."

"Eomma?"

"Eomma tahu, Sayang. Kau mencintainya, 'kan? Eomma tidak heran. Dia memang anak yang baik. Eomma juga sangat sayang padanya."

"Tapi...tapi dia menolakku, Eomma."

"Tidak, Jongin. Kau hanya perlu menunjukkan cintamu dan meyakinkannya. Kau tahu Kyungsoo mungkin tidak begitu peduli terhadap perasaannya sendiri. Dia begitu mendahulukan apapun itu yang berkaitan dengan ibunya juga Sulli. Kau hanya perlu memberitahunya bahwa kau mencintainya dan semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Entahlah, Eomma. Sepertinya Kyungsoo akan sulit-"

"Kejar dia, Jongin. Kalau kau memang mencintainya, kau yang harus menjemput cintamu. Sebelum semuanya terlambat."

Jongin tersenyum, "baiklah, Eomma. Aku akan berusaha."

Ibu Jongin membiarkan Jongin pergi. Menemui Kyungsoo tentu saja. Dia tersenyum bahagia. Dalam hati dia berkata pada suaminya, 'Jongin sudah besar sekarang. Dia sudah harus memilih, bukan? Bantu aku...'

Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang meletakkan beberapa piring berisi makanan ke tas meja. Tanpa aba-aba dia menarik pegelangan tangan Kyungsoo dan berjalan dengan cepat ke luar ruangan, ke halaman samping. Sesampainya di dekat ayunan, Jongin berhenti dan melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Tuan Muda, ada apa ini?"

"Dengarkan aku, kali ini akan ku buat kau mengerti apa yang sebenarnya kurasakan padamu."

"Tuan kita sudah membahas ini sebelumnya, jadi-"

"Tidak, tidak. Kau tidak mengerti Kyungsoo. Tolong dengarkan aku." Jongin mengambil napas sejenak. "Kyungsoo aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu. Tidak peduli dengan status atau apapun itu, aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo. Aku belum pernah merasakan yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku tidak pernah berusaha mendapatkan hati seseorang dan aku tidak pernah merasa sakit hati saat ada yang menolakku. Karena selama ini tak ada yang menolakku, aku yang menolak mereka Kyungsoo. Tapi kau, kau adalah orang pertama yang membuatku begini. Kau yang pertama menolakku, Kyungsoo, kau. Dan itu membuatku makin jatuh padamu. Sangat sulitkah bagimu untuk membalasnya?"

"..."

"Kyungsoo, kumohon..."

"Ini...ini salah, Tuan. Kumohon jangan begini." Kyungsoo menunduk menahan tangisnya.

"Tidak, Kyungsoo..." Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo mendekat padanya.

"Tuan, tolong jangan persulit-"

"Dengar, dengar Kyungsoo. Aku mau tanya satu hal padamu."

"..."

"Kau mencintaiku?"

"..."

"Jawab aku, Kyungsoo." Jongin menaruh tangan Kyungsoo di dadanya.

"Tuan, aku...aku..."

"Hanya ya dan tidak, Kyungsoo. Kau mencintaiku?"

"...tidak, Tuan. Aku tidak mencintai Tuan Muda." Kyungsoo sudah berlinang air mata sekarang.

"..."

"Maaf, Tuan..."

"Tatap mataku dan katakan itu sekali lagi, Kyungsoo."

"Tuan, sudahlah. Ini-"

"Kubilang tatap mataku, Kyungsoo!"

"..."

"Kenapa, Kyungsoo? Tidak bisa, hah?"

"...hiks, Tuan Muda. Tolong hentikan ini..."

Secara tiba-tiba Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Mencium bibir pria manis yang amat dicintainya ini. Begitu sulitkah Kyungsoo membalas peraannya? Dan sekarang, rasakan Kyungsoo. Rasakan cinta Jongin ini. Rasakan cintanya yang begitu besar padamu. Alasan status bukan penghalang untuk cinta Jongin. Jongin tulus mencintaimu. Tidak ada alasan lagi untuk menolak cinta Jongin, Kyungsoo. Kalau kau memang mempermasalahkan status, Jongin bisa saja mencari orang lain yang jauh lebih baik dalam segalanya. Itu mudah baginya, tapi tidak. Karena kata hatinya, Kyungsoo, kaulah yang terbaik. Mengertilah, Jongin tidak akan melepaskan apapun yang memang harus menjadi miliknya. Dan kau juga mencintai Jongin, Kyungsoo. Kau hanya terlalu takut dengan bayanganmu sendiri. Cinta itu indah, Kyungsoo. Indah saat kalian berdua saling mencintai.

Jongin terus menyesap lembut bibir itu. Ciuman ini menyampaikan cintanya ke dalam hati Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bersandar sepenuhnya pada dekapan Jongin sekarang. Dia menangis, apakah semua akan baik-baik saja? Kyungsoo hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk semuanya.

Perlahan Jongin melepaskan ciumannya. Menempelkan dahi dan hidung mereka. Terdiam. Lama. Mencoba memahami dan saling mengerti.

Lalu Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya, menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang basah dan memerah. Menatap tajam tepat pada bola mata yang selalu membuat hatinya bergetar.

"Tuan..."

"Panggil namaku, Kyungsoo..." desis Jongin.

"Jongin..."

"..."

"Aku...Jongin..."

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Jongin tiba-tiba mencium Kyungsoo. Ciuman panas dan bergairah. Selesai sudah. Kyungsoo milik Jongin sepenuhnya sekarang. Tak ada sangkalan atas itu. Kyungsoo adalah hadiah terindah untuk ulang tahun Jongin. Hari ini, 14 Januari, tidak akan pernah mereka lupakan.

.

.

END

.

.

My Room, Tue, Jan 14, 2014, 9.39 PM

.

.

Ini adalah fanfic terpanjang yang pernah kutulis. Melelahkan sekali. Aku mulai mengetiknya, kemudian aku tinggal mandi, mengetik, lalu makan, menonton, mengetik lagi, lalu bahkan aku sempat tidur siang. Aku bahkan memakai dua laptop. Entah untuk apa aku juga tidak tahu. Sepanjang hari laptopku menyala. Dan baru selesai 9.39. Dan ya Tuhan...punggungku sakit sekali, sumpah!

Dan saat aku membacanya dari awal, entah kenapa aku merasa sangat jenius. Ya, aku sangat jenius. (Y)

.

Happy Birthday, Kim Jongin...

Stay cool, love EXO and Kyungsoo forever...

I Love You, but I Love Kyungsoo more...


End file.
